


When the Morning Comes

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snarry-A-Thon18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Harry didn't quite remember how he got here...





	When the Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to patient mods for running this fest!

Harry rose to consciousness, realizing he was cozily warm. Warmer than usual, something that happened only when he remembered to cast a warming charm before he climbed into bed. Since he didn't remember getting into bed, it was a bit worrying.

He also had a headache that he knew was the result of having taken a sober-up potion. He sighed as he ruefully admitted to himself that the minor headache was better than any hangover. 

The -- naked! male!! -- body wrapped around him stirred enticingly at that point.

He also realized this wasn't his bed. It was larger, and softer, than his own bed. He cracked an eye to see an unfamiliar room.

 _Fuck!_ Harry frowned as he tried to remember what had happened last night. The annual Ministry Ball and... _oh, no..._

"Stop thinking so loudly." Snape... No, Severus rumbled in a sleepy voice from behind him. "You promised we could sleep in."

"I... um... bathroom..." Harry stuttered. 

A soft sigh gusted a thread of warm air along his ear. Harry shivered. 

"If you must," Severus replied, letting Harry escape from the bed.

As Harry climbed out of the oversize bed, he realized he was naked also. Ah, hell. He really did need to piss and, evidently, Severus had already seen what there was to see. 

Harry tried not to scurry to that bathroom and gently closed the door behind him. He sighed as he relieved his bladder. He looked at himself in the mirror, sleep rumpled and hair even more askew than ever. The lack of personal trinkets and the individual size shampoo told him they were most likely in a hotel. Muggle hotel, he guessed. 

He considered for a moment and wondered if he and Severus had... done anything. There was no evidence on his skin, but _Scourgify_ would have fixed that... his arse didn't feel different, either. He had dithered long enough, time to go back.

He cast a freshening spell to deal with the morning breath, splashed water on his face, and took a deep breath before returning to the bedroom. A very nice bedroom in what was evidently a very nice hotel.

There was a gleam of appreciation in Severus' eyes as he walked back to the bed.

"Allow me a moment..." Severus rolled to the other side of the bed and went toward the bathroom. Harry watched in similar appreciation as Severus walked across the room.

Harry lay back in a huff, scouring his memories for whatever had happened last night. And to figure out how he -- they -- had ended up here.

He distinctly remembered going to the Ball, alone. Hermione had nagged him to find a date, but Harry really didn't have anyone he wanted to bring. Well, the person he _really_ would like to bring probably wouldn't want to go with him. 

In Harry's experience, whenever he brought a date to Ministry events, the other person inevitably considered it a sign of commitment that Harry certainly wasn't going to make. It was easier to go alone than to have to break up with someone he didn't want to have any commitment to. 

He remembered meeting up with Severus, who was also alone. They had exchanged pleasantries before dinner and, along with several others, had gravitated toward the bar as the dancing started.

"No one available to bring with you?" Severus had asked.

"Too many willing to come, but no one I wanted to be with," Harry admitted with a small shrug.

"Shame," Severus replied. "Drink?"

"Yes! Please!" Harry had agreed.

He remembered a crush of bodies as a number of people he didn't know had come to the bar at the same time. He had been faintly concerned for a moment, but the bartender had handled the rush calmly and handed Harry and Severus their drinks.

As Severus came back to the bed, Harry asked, "Someone put something into my drink, didn't they?"

"I am fairly certain that is what happened," Severus agreed. "A, shall we say... gentleman I did not know started to put his arm around you, to try to guide you away. I stopped him and took you away myself." 

_Stopped him?_ Harry suspected Severus was underplaying that rescue. However, since there didn't seem to be Aurors immediately involved, it had been a discreet move.

"Thank you for that. Where are we?" Harry asked as Severus made his way back to the bed.

"Muggle hotel that is wizard friendly," Severus replied. "It seemed best to take you someplace no one would look for you, so I could get a flushing draught into your system. We're in downtown London."

"Good thinking," Harry admitted. "Looks like a nice place." He glanced around. "While I'm not necessarily complaining, why are we naked?"

Severus grinned. "An unusual reaction to the potions -- a combination of whatever was in your drink, what I gave you and, I suspect, the alcohol," he said. "You insisted we get naked and then _vanished_ our clothes. The impressive part was that you did it wandlessly."

"Guess I was lucky to do that after you had given me those potions that I assume you had in your robes?" Harry winced.

"You then draped your arms around my neck, proclaimed we should have sex, and... fell asleep," Severus answered.

Harry dropped his head on the bed, feeling himself blush. "Well, that's embarrassing!"

"Actually, some reaction was expected, after everything that had been in your system," Severus said calmly. "The wandless magic in the middle was unexpected, but I was fairly certain you would need to sleep off the treatments. Hence, the hotel room."

"Thank you, again. For... everything." Harry turned to look at Severus. "Now what?"

"You did babble about sleeping in, and then about breakfast," Severus reminded him. "It is still early."

Harry inched closer to Severus. "On the other hand, we're both awake. And naked."

"This is true." Severus nodded solemnly. Harry could see a soft look in his eyes. 

"And sober," Harry said softly. "Just to be clear that I still think having sex with you is an excellent idea."

"Also true," Severus agreed.

Harry leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Severus' lips. Severus returned the kiss, with great enthusiasm.

Severus manhandled Harry -- not that Harry minded -- so they were facing each other. Severus wrapped a warm hand about both of their cocks. Harry bit back a groan as he dropped his hand on top of Severus'. Harry had spent too many late nights thinking of those long fingers touching his body, and was fully hard in an instant. 

Severus didn't tease, but worked both of their cocks firmly. A few strokes and Harry was coming hard, his toes curling. Another stroke and Severus was coming, also.

They were both panting, trading soft kisses. 

"Now may I sleep?" Severus asked, with a small grin.

Harry waved a hand to clean them up, rearranged them both so that he was lying wrapped in Severus' arms.

"Now _we_ can sleep," Harry murmured, laying his head above Severus' heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3812068.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1747313.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1060324.html).


End file.
